Rain's feather
by BlackVeiledProxy
Summary: Crowfeather is broken-hearted, his beloved Feathertail died. He puts up with it everyday, but the clans are moving to a new location, but what if there's already a clan living there? CrowxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Mist in the unknown **

**Things you need to know: This is in Dawn after the escape through the mountains**

**Mistclan**

**Leader: Lightstar- **Small golden she-cat with amber eyes

**Deputy- Bearclaw-** Deep brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Medicine cat- Harefield- **Ginger and white she-cat with big blue eyes

**Warriors- Nightwind**- Is a gray tom with a brown underbelly and black paws; he has really long legs and blue eyes

**Mistwind-** Skinny gray she-cat with silver paws (Rainpaw's mother)

**Jayfang-** Black tom with a silver underbelly and green eyes (Rainpaw's father)

**Frostpelt-** Muscular white tom with amber eyes _Apprentice: Rainpaw_

**Sandfoot-** Cream she-cat with ginger paws

**Cedarwind-** Ginger tom with gray paws and blue eyes _Apprentice: Ravenpaw_

**Waterdrop-** Dark gray she-cat with amber eyes and white legs and tail tip

**Nettlefang- **Golden tom with green eyes _Apprentice: Heatherpaw_

**Larchpelt- **White she-cat with brown splotches

**Apprentices- **

**Rainpaw-** Slender silver she-cat with silver/blue eyes and long legs, scar over her flank she has a black under belly

**Heatherpaw-** dark grey she cat with slender built, black paws and black ears, her tail is a bit fluffy and her eyes are deep sapphire (belongs to Starbomb)

**Ravenpaw-** Pitch black tom with white splotches, amber eyes

**Queens-** **Dustfern-** Brown she-cat with lack speckles- kits: Icekit and Dawnkit

**Elders- Shorttail-** gray tom with a short tail

**Dewwing-** Pale cream she-cat with big green eyes

**Prologue – Crowfeather**

Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, Tawnypelt, Mistyfoot, and I were scouting out the new territory. We had seen a wonder filled forest full of trees just right for them. The streams tasted fine and clean. For Shadowclan there was very marshy undergrowth, sort of like a swamp. Frogs could easily be heard, but there was no time for catching prey.

For Windclan there was a moor, it felt wonderful to me. It was open and clean and the air was just a bit damp. Exactly what I was looking for. Unfortunately this wasn't completely home. We didn't know everything about this place. Its dangers are still unknown. Then came Riverclan. We went searching, but them we heard something. Squirrelflight stepped forwards, "Hello?"

A small golden she-cat poked her head out of a brush. Then behind her came a ginger tom with gray paws and a smaller pitch black tom with white splotches. The ginger tom looked angry, but the golden she-cat laid her tail on his shoulder.

"What are you doing on Mistclan territory?" She asked gently. My fur bristled, none of your business!

"We mean o harm. We were just looking for a place to stay for a long time," Brambleclaw said slowly. Like that would help. They'd probably just try and kill us.

"Will you stay the night? You look exhausted?" The golden she-cat asked curiously. No! Please no! We took some time to discuss this. The others said we should stay, but I totally disagreed. Brambleclaw said fine and we were off to stay the night into the unknown Mistclan, oh great.

When we got there hundreds of cats were just staring at us. Now I feel really paranoid.

"I'm Lightstar, you will stay with the apprentices for the night," Lightstar explained. She was the golden she-cat. I rolled my eyes, great in experienced young cats.

We stood at the entrance of the den and saw two cats play wrestling. One was a dark gray she-cat with black ears and paws. The other looked just like Feathertail.

**Review please, don't worry chapters will get longer! **


	2. Bearclaw the evil Deputy

**Thanks to my reviewers! **

**Rainpaw**

It was the usual day in Mistclan of course. Up where we lived it was extremely rainy and almost always lightly raining. The ground was kinda damp, and rock hard. We lived up in a few cliffs, and then we also had the center of our camp. It was in a small bowl hidden between the rocks. Forest surrounded the rocky areas, and the sky overhead always had a few clouds. Our leader Lightstar was fair and kind. She could be mean though if you got on her bad side, she was also known for tricks.

Our deputy, Bearclaw, was evil, and everyone knew he would take over the clan soon. Lightstar was on her last life, I know because Heatherpaw overheard her talking to our medicine cat. While Heatherpaw was over there she heard something else interesting, like a prophecy.

_Rain will be over powered by the claws of bear, but when by the crow, will be brave and feathers will beat the evil. _

After that Harefield, our medicine cat, watched me with careful eyes. You would think I was the rain, or maybe I am and she's not letting me go onto the bad side. That would explain a few things. Well, besides that I was normal, I think. So who the stone was crow?

Later on we were hunting. Heatherpaw was an awesome hunter, I sucked at it. I was really clumsy when it came to hunting. Heatherpaw caught a rabbit and a few mice, while I got a hawk. I know I sucked at hunting. So I started dragging the hawk over towards camp, which was kinda hard. I mean hawks are heavy.

"You actually caught something worthwhile!" Heatherpaw joked. I rolled my eyes. She was wonderful at getting under my fur. I hurried and gulped down a mouse. After I practically inhaled it, I bounded into the apprentice's den.

"Let's take this inside!" I said and we wrestled around in the den, but gently. What we didn't notice was a small group of cats near us. I tackled Heatherpaw and won. She just laid there knowing that it would hurt is she moved.

"You won," She whispered. I nodded and jumped off of her. That's when I heard a hi from our right. We both whipped around, our fur fluffing out just in case. Heatherpaw even un-sheathed her claws. In front of us were a tortoise shell she-cat, a blue-grey she-cat, a dark ginger she-cat, a tabby tom, and a smoky gray tom. They were staring right at us. The smoky gray tom was staring right at me. This was creepy.

"Um hi," Heatherpaw mumbled. She was shy towards new comes, but once you knew her she was out going and majorly crazy. Her crush was Nightwind. He was a gray tom with a brown underbelly and black paws. He's skinny and lean, and has super long legs. His blue eyes were so bright they were almost blinding.

"Hi!" I said cheerfully and bounced around them.

"You sure look playful," The dark ginger she-cat said, her green eyes following me. I nodded.

"She's not really afraid of anything," Heatherpaw said. I shook my head.

"That isn't true," I said confused. I mean hawks are kinda scary. I only caught it from fighting it.

"Well, if Bearclaw doesn't scare you I would say nothing does," Ravenpaw came out of the shadows. Ravenpaw is good at hiding in shadows, you can barely see him. He was sarcastic, and was a bit weird. He rarely talked. Which I find awkward. I love to talk, but in battles I'm dead serious.

That's when I smelt something, Bearclaw. Oh how I hate that tom. He was sarcastic, majorly. He enjoyed bringing pain.

"Who's not afraid of me, Rainpaw?" Bearclaw asked. I felt my blood catch on fire. If I could I would launch at myself and kill him.

"No I'm not scared of you. Now why don't you get your fat crow food butt out of here? Besides, isn't Bearclaw so great he can't possibly hang out with weakling apprentices?" I asked. That's what he called us, weaklings.

"Watch your tongue young she-cat," He growled.

"Make me," I said tensely. He growled and struck out a paw. I dodged and raked my claws down his face. He yowled and a scar went right over my right eye. Blood poured from it, but my fur was stuck up and I hissed loud enough for the clan leader to hear. Lightstar ran in, I told her that Bearclaw insulted us, which he did. Then she saw my face.

"What happened?" She asked immediately rushing forward to lick it.

"Bearclaw happened," I mumbled. I caught the smoky gray tom staring hatefully at Bearclaw. It was as if he wanted to run out and hurt him for attacking me, I wonder why.

**Review please! **


	3. Truth

**Thanks to Starbomb and MaeVin194 for reviewing! **

**Rainpaw**

I looked into the soaked moss lying beside me in the medicine cat's den I had a scar over my right eye. It would stay bright scarlet for a while. The bleeding had stopped, but marigold was still plastered to the wound. I think marigold was for infection, but I don't know. The truth, I was bored. My fur bristled whenever Bearclaw got near me, or even if he was mentioned. I tensed up when he came in to "check on me".

"How are you doing?" The giant brown tabby tom asked. A bit of sneer was heard in his voice. His eyes were narrowed dangerously. I narrowed mine and the fur along my spine stuck up. I lifted my tail and slid back my paws.

"Why don't I give you a scar, and then you'll know how I'm doing," I hissed un-sheathing my claws. My silver blue eyes were narrowed, but not in suspicion, in anger.

His fur bristled, but he quickly calmed it down, "I just came to check on you," He tried sounding innocent.

"Mouse mush," I spat glaring at him with my lips pulled back in a furious snarl. Some moss was already missing from my nest.

He looked around and whispered heatedly to me, "Watch your back Rainpaw." The paw part of my name was spat out of his mouth like mouse bile.

"Hurry up and get out, Bearkit!" I yowled after him. This was like the day when I discovered my past. I didn't do too well in this environment, because I was found half dead in twoleg place. I had adopted parents, who weren't really mine. I don't have any memories of my actual parents. My adopted parents, Mistwind and Jayfang, were nice enough. It's just I wished I knew who my real parents were.

Heatherpaw visited me soon. I felt happy about that. She seemed depressed that she didn't stop Bearclaw, but I convinced her it wasn't her fault. Then we laughed about stupid things. Such as if a tom would ever like me. Which wasn't possible. I was way to controlling, not to mention I had anger issues that were at the point of boiling about now.

Then Heatherpaw brought up the topic about that smoky gray tom. He was kinda cute. I did not just say that, did I? Oh well, like he'd ever love me. He seemed depressed enough to start crying on the spot. Then again, he seemed boiling mad at Bearclaw. Who wouldn't be? I know I was for crying out loud.

"So do you think he likes me?" Heatherpaw suddenly asked about Nightwind. Nightwind was a nice tom who was very outgoing. He loved to have fun. Then he could be serious every now and then. Otherwise forget it. I nodded and looked as the smoky tom, known as Crowfeather, padded up to me. Heatherpaw smiled at me then got up and went back to her mentor, Nettlefang.

"Are you okay? That was quite an injury yesterday," Crowfeather asked.

"Yeah that's what I get for being sarcastic to an evil deputy," I smiled trying to be optimistic.

"Oh, well you look sad," Crowfeather said settling down next to me.

"Well," Then I began telling him things; I was shocked about telling him. Not even Heatherpaw knew some of these things.

**Please review! :D **


	4. Unintended

**Starbomb: Yes! **

**MaeVin194: XD **

**Rainpaw**

I could tell Crowfeather wasn't going to leave until I told him everything. He was lying down with his paws tucked in neatly. His tail was out of the way of other cats' paws. Then he looked at me expectantly. For some unknown reason I trusted him. I wondered why. He was a stranger, and he was kinda hot headed. That was another reason why I shouldn't talk to him. I was like a volcano. I was cool sometimes, but still sarcastic, then I could turn deadly and furious in just a matter of seconds. Not to mention I was awesome at fighting. Cats that know where I come from think it's because the twoleg place is a tough place to live. From what I've learned catching prey is hard.

I found out it was easy to talk to Crowfeather. He was nice and understanding. I just hope he isn't a fake. That's what most toms are these days. They pretend to be the easy guy, and they love to show off for their she-cat. Then they turn around and leave you for prey basically. Then you wonder where you went wrong. Which is nowhere. Toms normally have the advantage, but I know their tricks, so they aren't going to get to me.

Sometimes I feel just out of it. I begin to wonder things, such as will I get hurt again today. The worst thing I've thought of though is why didn't my parents want me. My own clan mainly doubts me, except Lightstar, Heatherpaw, and Nightwind. Other than them forget it. The thought of my parents leaving me though is haunting. Who would ever want to be alone?

"So then I begin to wonder, what will happen to me once Lightstar dies. Every cat knows it's gotta be soon. I'll be kicked out, and I was just born a rogue, but I'm not rogue at heart. I'm a clan cat at heart, but they just don't believe me," I explained to Crowfeather. My tail drooped ever so slightly. A carefully placed tear ran down my light silver face. Crowfeather's tail swept over my tail and caught the tear.

"Well if you want, you can come stay with our clans. We can lie and said you helped us when you got stuck," Crowfeather offered.

I smiled. I couldn't believe Crowfeather would risk that much for me, "I imagine they would hate me though."

"Nah, I'm sure they would get used to you pretty soon. Besides, if you have to turn rogue, I'll still meet up with you," Crowfeather assured me. I nodded.

"As for now we've got to go back to our clans," Crowfeather said. He got up and flicked hit tail over my ear and then padded off with the cats he came with.

"Getting friendly with the prisoners now are we?" Bearclaw slinked out of the shadows and asked. I rolled my eyes. He was suck a bully sometimes.

"They're not prisoners they're guests. Lightstar invited them formally. Anyways, they just left. Anything else smart to say to me fox dung?" I asked. Bearclaw just shook his head and padded off. I'm surprised he didn't say anything else. That's when I heard the cry rise above the new fallen rain.

"Lightstar's dead!" A voice yowled. I whimpered. This day came too soon.

_**REVIEW PLEASE! **_


	5. A clan in need

**Mel with blue and black wings: Thanks :)**

**Starbomb: Correct! Though it is a bad result...**

**MaeVin194: She better get a move on! **

* * *

**Rainpaw**

****As soon as those words came out of a cat's mouth, I knew I had better run for it. That was about the worst thing that could happen to me. I looked back and Heatherpaw was giving me a sad glance. The glow in her sapphire eyes went ashen. My polar eyes closed and nodded. I leapt over the bracken barrier as paw steps thudded behind me.

"I'm coming with you," Heatherpaw announced. Nightwind was right behind her. He nodded. I could tell they weren't leaving. For one they didn't ask they just announced it. Oh what the heck, they better come anyways. I nodded and followed the scents of Crowfeather and the others. It led to an open area with a ton of cats.

A group of about six cats were meeting over by the edge. Queens were sitting near and keeping an eye on their kits. The elders were telling tales to eager apprentices. The warriors discussed things in small groups of about four cats.

"We'd better bring a gift," I murmured. I didn't want to approach all these strangers without things. From the looks of it, they could use all the help in the world. Heatherpaw and I went hunting while Nightwind collected some moss for tonight. The cats were in need of softer bedding then bracken. Heatherpaw carried the prey which included, three mice, two thrushes, one squirrel, and two rabbits. Nightwind carried the moss and some healing objects I had found.

I carried one pigeon and some comfrey along with some marigold. I had just found some in the forest. Nightwind's herbs just consisted of spider webs and juniper berries. I wasn't in the majors with healing things. I only learned by being in the medicine den for the past two days thanks to stupid Bearclaw. Heatherpaw, Nightwind, and I padded up to the clan cats.

Most of them hissed. Four cats got up and gave us curious, but guarded glances. Crowfeather spotted me and grinned. I glanced back at my paws and sighed. the scar over my eye seemed to glow in teh rising sunlight. Cats stared at it for a while, obviosly thinking if I was a threat. I dropped the herbs on the ground as a flaming ginger tom began to speak.

"Who are you?: he asked carefully. His green eyes burned and searched our faces carefully. It was most likely a safety issue. I couldn't blame him though. Those cats were in an awful shape.

"I'm Rainpaw, formerly of Mistclan, this is Heatherpaw formerly of Mistclan,and Nightwind formerly of Mistclan," I said glancing at my comrades. I'm glad they were with me, or else I might be screwed.

"Formerly, can't you just go abck to where you came from?" A murky tom asked.

"Be quiet Mudclaw, let the leaders speak," That was Crowfeather. Thank Starclan for that tom.

"Why did you leave?" A white tom with huge black paws asked.

"If we didn't leave we would've been killed. OUr deputy is evil. He's tried killing Rainpaw countless times just becasue she wasn't afraid of him. You can tell by her scars," Heatherpaw defended me by saying the truth.

I stepped forward, "Besides we brought a few gifts. We thought you ight be in need of them."

* * *

**Please review! **


	6. Stares

**Starbomb: Thanks for reviewing! **

**This part of the story was inspired by Beautiful by Eminem Yes I LOVE them **

* * *

**Rainpaw**

The clan cats stared at my scars. They were going to stay there for a while. I guess I looked beaten pretty bad. Some kits flinched when they saw my right eye. I tried not to show that it bothered me. _I just can't sit back and wallow, in my own troubles. But I know one fact I'll be one tough act to follow._Heatherpaw could tell that the stares were staring to bother me. Her tail went over my side, purposely avoiding the long scar along my pelt.

"Thank you, our medicine cats would love the herbs, and the prey is definitely appreciated," The ginger tom nodded at me. Cats looked at me with respect, but the stares were still there. I felt cornered and trapped. _But you'd have to walk a thousand miles in my paws, just to see_

_what it's like, to be me. I'll be you, let's trade lives. Just to see what it'd be like to feel your pain, you feel mine. Go inside each other's minds._

"I'll be by the lake if you need me guys," I said and headed off towards the lake. Stares followed me when I padded over towards the lake. The ground got more marshy. I didn't care though. The stares felt like they were burning holes through my fur. I couldn't feel their stares as bad here, so this is where I would stay for a while. That's when I looked into the lake.

The scar over my eye was enough to scare a kit and maybe even a young apprentice. It was bare pink wit dried blood still welling up inside. You couldn't look at my eye without flinching. Then I turned to look at my side with the scars. It was scratched up pretty bad. Some flesh hung limply off of a really bad scratch. I felt tears start to fill up. My eyes started burning.

The tears started rolling and they wouldn't stop. I saw a ginger and white she-cat pad up. She was beautiful, but her face was torn apart. Her ear was ripped, but she must feel like me.

"You okay?" She asked gently.

"I look hideous! The kits flinch when they seem. I don't even want to see me!" I whimpered looking back at my reflection. The cat's tail went over my shoulder.

"I'm Brightheart. _Nobody asked for life to deal us like this. With these scars we're dealt. We have to take these bruises ourselves,"_ Brightheart whispered and padded off to go join a fluffy white tom.

Then Crowfeather padded up. His blue eyes were concerned. He lay down next to me for a while. Then his tail gently flicked over my ears like they did before. I did nothing but lay there. Then he seemed to get what was bothering me.

_"Don't let 'em say you aren't beautiful. They can all eat crowfood just stay true to you,"_ Crowfeather said. I smiled. How come only he could make me feel like this?

* * *

**Please review! **


End file.
